herofandomcom-20200223-history
Megarangers
The Megarangers are a group of five people who were recruited by the Megaranger video game. Five high school students chosen by INET become the Megarangers, with one additional Megaranger who is an INET agent. Their base of operations is the Digital Research Club "Digiken" Moroboshi High School. Members Overview The "International Network of Excel-Science and Technology" (I.N.E.T.) is a corporation which collects the brightest and greatest minds throughout the world for the creation and development of new science and technology for the betterment of mankind. Employing many geniuses within their staff as well as many scientists, technicians and mechanics, I.N.E.T. pushed itself into the forefront of developing new technology for helping, assisting and protecting humanity. However, I.N.E.T. also harbors a dark secret, hidden away within the past that ultimately lead to Earth being threatened both from the outside and within. It started due to a project for the ability for man to harness energy for usage in fighting and combat, particularly in protecting from invaders not of this world. Two scientists, Professor Eikichi Kubota and Doctor Samejima, worked together in order to figure a way to harness energy by allowing people to merge with the energy itself. However the project turned tragic when Samejima's only daughter, Shizuka, was killed after being used as an guinea pig for the research. The incident began to twist Samejima's mind, making him realize that I.N.E.T. and his partner Kubota were the reason behind his daughter's death.Final Ep.: Seize it! Our Diplomas After the Shizuka incident, Samejima remained on the energy harnessing project but had been forever changed, both in his work and in his partnership with Kubota. The duo chose to move forward in creating special physical "MegaSuits" to allow for easier access and control of the energy. Samejima's designs became eerie and twisted, yet were able to hold in the power needed for the experiments. However, the scientist no longer wanted to be associated with I.N.E.T. or with Kubota, desiring to run away from the humanity that forced the experiments and allow for his own developments he himself would control. Samejima ultimately discovered the realm of Nejiregia, a twisted dimension which possessed a bizarre energy unlike anything of Earth and which was ruled by the tyrannical Evil Electro-King Javious I, who wished to make inroads in conquering this dimension. Using his own special device, Samejima abandoned Earth for Nejiregia, even as Kubota tried to stop his friend without fully understanding the now-twisted doctor.Ep. 8: Will We Lose!? Reverse TeamworkEp. 38: Scary! Nejiregia's Fiendish Squadron After the abandonment of Samejima for Nejiregia, Kubota was forced to continue on the MegaSuits project on his own with merely the scientists of I.N.E.T. backing up his developments. With the physical suits taken by Samejima during his departure, Kubota moved forwards in the creation of a "virtual" MegaSuit, one which would be created from computer data and download virtually from I.N.E.T's servers to the user, thus making the wearer into the one using the power. An initial "silver" prototype was created for the development of the main MegaSuits; this silver one was never meant to be completed and only had a usage span of 2.5 minutes for testing and development. Once all tweaks and bugs were worked out, the five MegaSuits for the project were finally completed; but their storage and usage took a peculiar turn. Seeing the potential of these virtual suits in being used to find the Megaranger to use them, Kubota and I.N.E.T. created a special video game where the suits themselves were the five Megaranger fighting against opponents, either a rival in a two-player game or against the computer. Using the "Denji Sentai Megaranger" video game, Kubota hoped to find five worthy people who could fully utilize the suits and thus become the Megaranger themselves to fight against evil, particularly with the potential of a Nejiregia invasion now a much greater possibility.Ep. 1: Don't Let Them! The Twisted InvadersEp. 25: Just in Time! Time Limit: 2.5 Minutes Crossover Appearances The Megarangers would later return to team-up with the Gingamen against Hizumina and Space Pirate Captain Gregory. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including the Megarangers, were needed to oppose them. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear After a clue by Navi, the Gokaigers arrived at Moroboshi High School, with Kenta being a teacher there now. Kenta made them attend the school before giving them his greater power. Though Basco ta Jolokia attempted to take the power from him, the Gokaigers were able to protect him and gain the power accordingly. Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students After the Gokaigers finally defeated Zangyack, the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys before they left Earth to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is assumed that Kenta and his team have their powers once more. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates The five-man Megaranger team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They were one of the five surviving Sentai, the rest having been seemingly wiped out by Kamen Rider Decade, who was apparently hunting the Sentai teams as Great LeaderIcon-crosswiki of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki. The surviving Sentai gathered before what appeared to be Akarenger, who was supposed to have been defeated by Decade, and were met by Kamen Rider #1Icon-crosswiki, who had been defeated by Emperor Marvelous of Dai-Zangyack, with five surviving Riders. Facing off, Akarenger and Rider #1 decided that it was time bring an end to the war between the Sentai and Riders, and so both sides engaged each other in a skirmish that was ended with the surviving Sentai being defeated by Rider #1 as Akarenger defeated the other Kamen Riders. However, it was subsequently revealed that what appeared to be Akaranger and Rider #1 were actually Gokai Red and Decade in disguise respectively. They had infact created the war between Super Sentai and Kamen Riders to make the two evil organizations believe that all the heroes were defeated when they were actually sent to wait in the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki. When Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Megarangers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Gallery 21A-16a36.jpg Megaranger.jpg f15bd66684380d4f0c3ecab13f325d5483b419c5_hq.jpg Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teams Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Superheroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Liars Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Passionate Learners Category:Organizations